10 Years after Inkdeath
by Whatsthenews
Summary: Thomas Folchart, son of Mo and Resa, is an adventurous young boy who always likes to hear about the world where his family supposedly came from. He thought his was all fiction. Until and event came that changed the way he viewed things.
1. 10 Years Later

**A/N- Please do not feel like it is hurting my feelings when you criticize my writing. Please do not hold back on any suggestions in your reviews. (I do not own any of these characters, Cornelia Funke does)**

10 Years Later

Thomas Folchart ran through the thick underbrush as fast as he could. It was almost light and if he wasn't home soon he would be in big trouble with his mother, Resa and father, Mo. Young Thomas always called his parents by their real names, not once in his memory did he call Mo, Father, and never called Resa, mother. Maybe it was because that is what his older sister, Meggie always called his parents by their first names.

Meggie, who is now almost twenty three years old, is _always_ with her boyfriend, Doria. Thomas Folchart never got why Doria has not proposed to Meggie yet. Mo once told him that Meggie and Doria have been dating since before he was born. Thomas would not oppose of this marriage if it were to happen soon. Doria was like an older brother to him he was always pleasant with him too. Doria likes inventing things for Thomas and Meggie. He once gave Meggie funny wings that she can fly with. He also gave Tomas a device that told him when it was morning, midday, and night. His sister called it a "wrist watch".

Now his "wrist watch" as his sister called it, said morning was just about here! Thomas picked up his pace. Soon he was at the farmhouse where he and his family lived. The house looked like any other farmhouse around. Except that this house had an extra one roomed building which served as Mo's workshop. Mo is one of the best bookbinders in all of Lombrica. He often binds books for the queen herself.

Being as quiet as possible, Thomas inched his way up to the back door. As always the wooden door creaked as loudly as possible as he walked into the quiet room, pretty much advertising to the world that he was sneaking in. As Thomas Folchart closed the door relief swept over him. He had snuck into Ombra and back without getting caught. But he had let his guard down too soon.

A candle was lit and right next to the door was his mother. Sewing up the holes in his old tunic. She sat up and stared straight at Thomas and asked, "Thomas, where have you been?"


	2. Trouble

A/N- My last chapter was short, this is probably how all of my chapters will be. I update often though!

Trouble

Thomas was trapped. Resa was sitting there waiting for an answer. "I um…" Thomas began. "Um… went to Ombra to see the Prince Jacopo's seventeenth birthday party. All the strolling players and so many people were there. It was a once in a year opportunity!" Thomas knew his attempt of righting his wrongs were feeble.

"Well" Resa answered, "Did you know what kind of grief you caused this family, Thomas? Did you know how scared I was when I walked over to your bed and saw no one there? I thought that a nightmare got you or you got lost in the Wayless Wood. Or worse…"

Thomas knew he was in hot water now. Where was Mo when you needed him? Mo had always had given him the benefit of the doubt when he did something stupid like this. Now Thomas was at the mercy of his mother! (Not a good sign)

Resa then told Thomas, "Just go to bed and by the time you wake up, I would have thought up a proper punishment for you." Slowly Thomas inched towards his bed in the corner of the room. He honestly tried to sleep, but he was too anxious to sleep. In his mind he exaggerated what would happen to him.

Then, after a few seconds on panicking about things that were not going to happen, he thought about what seriously was going to happen to him. Most likely he would go to bed without supper or do double chores. As he thought about the terrors that would be in store for him, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Thomas wok up at about noon to see Resa talking to Mo. They were talking about his punishment, he thought. Just then Resa called to him, "Thomas, I know you are awake. Don't even try to keep sleeping."

'How do mothers seem to know everything?' Thomas asked himself. He slowly got up and waited to hear what his punishment would be. Mo then began to speak, "Your mother and I have talked this out and we decided that we cannot think of a proper punishment were you would truly learn your lesson about sneaking out at night." Thomas exhaled in relief; he wasn't going to get punished at all. "Thomas, you are not off the hook." Resa said.

'I knew this was too good to be true' Thomas told himself. Resa continued, "Since we cannot think of a proper punishment we will sent you to your great aunt Elinor for a week." Oh no! Thomas has seen Elinor mad before, it was _not_ a pretty sight. This was worse than going to bed without supper or extra chores.

"Don't worry" Mo added when he saw the distress on Thomas's face, "We will come everyday to make sure Elinor didn't murder you." That got Thomas to laugh until his face was red; Mo always knew the right things to say.

As Thomas packed his bags as slowly as possible constantly thinking on how Elinor would make him work in her library and how she would yell. By the time he would be back Thomas would probably be deaf. At the end of the day he was packed up for the 7 days he would spend in Elinor's house. As he was walking to Ombra with Resa he thought about how his father never went into the city. Whenever he asked Meggie or Mo about it, they would just put a hand on his shoulder and say that you will find that out later.

Soon they turned into the street were Elinor lived. As they stood in front of the house, Thomas heard Elinor bickering with someone, and Elinor was winning. When Resa knocked on the door everything went silent and Elinor's librarian Darius opened the door. Resa kissed Thomas on the top of his head and told Darius that she would visit Thomas every day. As she left Thomas felt that this was going to be the longest week of his life.


	3. Elinor

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had a major case of writer's block! I will try to write more as soon as possible. I am sorry if I have rushed some things that I probably should have taken more time on. ****-Whatsthenews**

Elinor

As Thomas saw Resa turn the corner he knew he was doomed. Elinor would yell at him to no end. But, if he to get on her good side things might be different, that was Thomas' only chance to make it through the week…alive. Suddenly interrupting his thoughts, a man with a tortoise like face turned the corner, muttering angrily to himself. Thomas has seen that face before but where… Oh! It is that Fenoglio guy who Meggie visits every so often. Supposedly, he could write us into the world which all of his family knows about except for him. At first he did not believe this nonsense, but when Doria made some of the inventions which seemed to be impossible to make, he became a little less skeptical.

All of a sudden Elinor walked into the room. Elinor turned to Fenoglio yelling, "You know I am right!" After she was done yelling at the writer, she turned to Thomas. "Thomas do you know why you are here?"

Thomas swore that his knees were shaking as he replied, "Um… yes, sneaking into Ombra at night is dangerous and I will never do it again. Well since I learned my lesson I can go back to Resa and Mo and Meggie right?" Elinor scoffed to herself and replied, "Young Thomas, do you really think I am that stupid?" 'It was worth a try' Thomas thought to himself.

Elinor continued, "Since you seem to love Ombra so much your parents sent you here for your punishment. For the next week," she continued "you will be helping Darius with the taking care of my books, and when you are finished you will help Fenoglio with whatever he may need. Finally you also will not leave the house unless permitted to, and that will not be often. "

It was getting late so Thomas had to start on his punishment tomorrow. He was sleeping in the same room as Darius for the week. With all the worrying he did today Thomas was exhausted and fell sleep immediately.

The next day was the most boring day of Thomas' life! The whole day he was with Darius dusting the wall of books. Darius tried to comfort Thomas by saying that the mansion in the "other world" had rooms that had bookshelves to the ceiling. Thomas quietly thanked God that he did not need to dust off all of those books.

The next day there was less to do, so he had to go over to Fenoglio's house to help him out. This was better than dusting off books all day. But he was doing women's work. He was washing and cleaning up Fenoglio's room. The whole place was littered with parchment with crossed out writing on them! While he was cleaning, he talked to the glassman who was named Rosenquartz. He liked the glassman better than the other named Jasper. Jasper was just too shy to talk about stuff with Thomas.

By day three Mo, Resa and Meggie visited Thomas. They could see that Thomas was not having a great time and was learning his lesson. Meggie, Mo and Resa showered Thomas with hugs, kisses, and I love yous. Thomas was also reminded that he was almost half way through with his punishment.

The next day was completely different from the rest.


	4. In Case of an Emergency

**A/N- sorry had a lot of homework near the end of the week. So I had no chance to get onto the computer. Hope you luv the next chapter. **

In Case of an Emergency

The beginning of the fourth day was just like the rest of the days where he was being punished at Elinor's house. He had a silent breakfast of toast in his room, leaving leftovers as snacks to hold him over till lunch. Thomas, as most of the days, went to help the cranky old writer and have a lot of chores.

After cleaning up yet another piece of crumbled up paper, Thomas finally had it. "Why me!" he shouted, "I need to get out of here!" Thomas then was quickly embarrassed when the two glass men looked at him in shock. "Sorry" Thomas quietly said knowing that a glassman's ears are very sensitive.

"Would that make you happy?" said the shy one named Jasper. "_Very _happy, but you can't do anything." Thomas replied. "Well there is an emergency paper…" Jasper trailed off. Rosenquartz hit Jasper on the back of the head. "Jasper that paper is for Thomas' parents and sister." Thomas' curiosity was over powering, "What would this emergency paper do?"

"Before you were born," Rosenquartz began, "Your parents, your sister, your aunt Elinor, Darius, and even Fenoglio came from a different world."

"Ya, ya my parents told me that story, on how they were 'read into this world' by a name named… uh…" "Orpheus" Rosenquartz muttered. "Well your sister can do the same thing. What ever she reads comes true. Have you heard the stories about how Cosmo the Fair came back from the dead?"

Of course Thomas had heard of the man who had come back from the dead only to get himself killed in a battle. "Yes" he answered. "Well did you ever wonder _how _he came back from the dead?" Rosenquartz didn't pause to let Thomas answer, "I saw Fenoglio write something and your sister read it saying that Cosmo was going to come back from the dead, and less than an hour later Cosmo was riding in the streets."

"Are you saying this piece of paper could make Cosmo come back from the dead again?" "No, no" Rosenquartz said, "You are missing the point; the emergency paper is so that your family can go back to the other world on a moments notice if they get into trouble… again." "What do you mean again?" Thomas asked. "That is a story for another day, but maybe you might want this 'emergency paper'."

It was almost impossible for Thomas to say no to the offer. "But, in return I would like some of that bread in your pocket, for payment." Glassmen, they always wanted human food even though they knew it was bad for their digestive system. Thomas then reached into his pocket and gave them the bread. "Ok" he said, "Give me the page."

Jasper jumped off the wooden desk and went into a crate in the corner of the room. He dug around, and finally he produced a slightly crumbled piece of paper and handed it to Thomas.

Thomas stared at the paper. It was hard to believe that this thing could get him to another world. "All you need to do is read it." said Rosenquartz, "If you are like your sister."

'I can do anything my sister can' thought Thomas and started reading the paragraph on the page.

Suddenly the walls around him started dissolving, in their place were books. Walls and walls of books. The last thing he saw of the world he knew and loved was the writer Fenoglio, with a worried and shocked expression on his face.


	5. Gabrielle Gonzalez

Gabrielle Gonzalez

Soon Thomas was surrounded by nothing but books. Big books, small books, books in glass cases, and books of every color surrounded Thomas. 'This must be the Elinor's old house' Thomas thought to himself. He had heard enough about this house from Elinor, Darius, Mo, Resa, and especially Meggie. They were not exaggerating about how many books were here. The house was magnificent. It looked bigger than Ombra Castle and everything was so clean…

'Wait a minute' Thomas thought. 'If this place was abandoned shortly before I was born, why aren't there any cobwebs? There was also barely any dust on the books too.' Every inch of the house was spotless. Not a cobweb in sight. 'Someone has been here taking care of the books' Thomas thought.

"Hello" Thomas called out into the empty house. Suddenly there was a loud BANG, and a muffled "Oof". "Carmen, you scared me half to death" said the voice. "Um... I'm not Carmen. I'm Thomas." called Thomas.

Suddenly, Thomas heard footsteps going down the stairs to meet him. The first thing he noticed about the person that it was a girl who was older than him by about four years. SHE WAS WEARING PANTS AND A T-SHIRT! The worst part was is that she was showing her ankles. It also seemed not to bother her either. What has happened to the world?!?! She was also wearing those glass things on her eyes that Darius also had.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked. The girl gave him a look of anger, "I think the question is who you are and what you are doing here?" "Well" Thomas started, "I am in _my_ great aunts house for the first time, what are you doing here?"

"This house is abandoned" the girl answered curtly. "When someone leaves their house for over ten years and leaves their expensive alarm system off, it is assumed that the house is abandoned." Thomas, finally over the shock of the pants, decided to take a more polite way of getting what he wanted, "I'm so sorry miss. My name is Thomas Folchart. May I kindly ask who you are?" The girl gave him a skeptical look and replied, "You over did it with the miss thing, but I am flattered. My name is Gabrielle Gonzalez."

"What were you doing in my great aunt Elinor's house?" asked Thomas. "You are so nosey." Gabrielle replied, "Well if you must know, I was reading some of your great aunt's books. I have been taking care of the house for the last few years. The lady who used to live here had the most amazing collection of fiction and nonfiction alike."

"Wait a minute," Thomas said, "Are you saying you can read?" Thomas was used to having the girls in his family reading, but he knew it was against the law for women to know how to read." Gabrielle laughed, "What century do you think this is? Of course I can read! Who can't?" All of a sudden there was a beep from the other room. It was the oddest sound. "Oops, let me get that from the microwave. Kid do you want some nachos"

Microwave? Nachos? Meggie and his family had never told stories about the "nachos" of this world. Looking at his surprised expression Gabrielle asked him, "You look like I am speaking a different language."

"Uh," Thomas replied, "Ok I would like some nachos from the uh microwave thing." Gabrielle then got out these triangle things smothered in cheese, and then ate one. Thomas almost gagged, that did not look like the most appetizing thing in this world. Bravely he grabbed one of the smallest triangles and took a bite.

It was the most delicious thing that he had ever tasted and quickly took another. Gabrielle looked at him, "You know I have been dying to ask you this since I saw you as I walked down the stairs. Where are your parents?"


	6. Gone

**A/N- Please R&R, All suggestions to make this story better are welcome.**

Gone

Meggie was tending to their small garden when Fenoglio ran onto the property. Exhausted he started saying, "Thomas *huff* gone *huff* emergency *pant* paper. Oh I am getting too old for *pant* this."

"What happened?" Meggie asked. All she heard was Thomas and gone which was not a good combination. "Thomas has read himself into the other world." Fenoglio said when he caught his breath. "WHAT!" cried Meggie. "How did he do that in the first place… with your words?" "Somehow," Fenoglio replied, "He got a hold of the emergency paper to get us back to our world." Meggie needed to sit down. Her little brother gone, well not for long.

"Fenoglio, get writing. Mo! Resa! Doria! We have a situation!" she said. As soon as she called all three of them came through the door to their farm house. "Thomas has gotten himself into the other world, with the emergency paper. Mo, pack our stuff. Resa, we need clothes for this trip. Doria, you have always wanted to visit the world we have been always talking about, well here is your chance. I will go and inform Elinor of the current situation. Most likely Fenoglio has not told her. Am I right?" Fenoglio answered, "It would be much better if someone other than me dropped the bomb. I bet you that the second you tell her, she will find some way to blame me and yell."

"How long will it take you to find the right words, Fenoglio?" Meggie asked. "About two days" Fenoglio answered. "That is how long we have to wait."

"That boy is in SO much trouble!!!!"


	7. A Strange Boy

**A/N- Sorry about the delay, couldn't get to a computer all weekend. Well… Enjoy **

**-Whatsthenews**

The Strange Boy

"I'm sorry" Gabrielle quickly said after she asked where Thomas' parents were. Gabrielle tried to sort the facts of the situation in her head. First, a boy, about ten years old, comes out of nowhere saying he is the great nephew of the woman who owned this house which was probably abandoned before he was even born. Second, his outfit consisted of a tunic and shorts, both incredibly dirty; he was probably on his own for a while. Third, he seemed amazed at every little detail… of everything. Refrigerators, sinks, and even beds all seemed to confuse him. Who was this boy?

"No it is ok" Thomas answered. The boy seemed to contemplate his answer for too long before he answered. "Well my…uh…dad is traveling and um." Thomas started looking down at his feet, not meeting Gabrielle's eyes. He was such a terrible liar Gabrielle thought. This kid was most defiantly a runaway. Gabrielle gave him a concerned look, this kid needs a place to stay. He probably knew this house was abandoned and went here to stay. If she left, the boy would probably live here. Gabrielle could not let that happen, so she straightened up and said, "Kid, if you need a place to stay my place is always open."

The runaway gave Gabrielle a skeptic look and said, "Ok… but I couldn't". "Yes you could you would not be a bother," Gabrielle interrupted. "All right" Thomas in a shy voice.

**A/N- Sorry this chapter was so short. Another chapter will come up in about an hour. (Please, I am open to any suggestions or constructive critisim)**


	8. Elinor's Mansion Tour

Elinor's Mansion Tour

Thomas had always lived around unusually pushy females, but this Gabrielle girl was stubborn. 'It was the best choice,' Thomas thought to himself. The girl would show him and explain everything to him and soon he would be home…WAIT how would he get home? Thomas had not thought his plan through. Oh dear! Thomas was going to be with this unusual world forever! He just wanted to visit for about, the rest of the week, when his punishment was over. Meggie will come…soon…even though the Emergency paper is in his hands. Oh dear! He missed his family so much!

Reading the worried look on his face, Gabrielle then said, "Well you want to see the mansion. You can see were your great aunt lived." That cheered Thomas real quick! There might be a paper there to send him back to the other world in which his family was. "Ok, can we go to the bed rooms first?" Thomas inquired. "Ok, the closest bedroom is right down the hall just past the kitchen. Thomas and Gabrielle went down the hall into a room. Inside the room was a painting that looked SCARY like Darius and Elinor. It was practically a mirror image of the two; though they did look a little younger…THIS WORLD WAS SWEET. The next time I see my family, if I see my family again, I want a painting done of me like that one. "This is the room of a man named Darius; I know this because as I was looking through his dresser, I noticed that he labels his underwear…"

That sounded like Darius. As I explored his room I noticed a collection of books in the corner of the room consisting of books like, Treasure Island and Peter Pan. Darius had told me those stories before.

We went to the room next to Daruis' which was Resa's and Mo's room. The room was elegant with a huge bed and one of those scary pictures of Resa, Mo, and Meggie. In the corner were some bookbinding tools all packed up in the corner. So Mo was a bookbinder even before he came to the other world. As I looked in the dresser Thomas found out that Resa also wore those "girl pants" as he now called it. Looking over at Gabrielle he quickly imagined how his mother would look like in pants. It was hard to imagine.

Next was Meggie's room. Thomas knew that it was Meggie's room because an intricate Meggie was painted on the door. The letters were a light green and seemed to be made out of vines with blooming flowers on it. Inside was a white bed and under that bed was a chest full of books. All looked as if they were fixed a few times because they were read so much. When Thomas leaned against the wall to look at a picture when the bookshelf above him fell on his head. Ouch! Gabrielle rushed to him and said, "I have got to admit, I am the biggest klutz in the world and it is refreshing to know that I have worthy competitors for my title." That made Thomas forget about the pounding ache in his head for a few seconds as he laughed at her joke. On the floor were… you guessed it more books! Thomas, being a lazy 9 ½ year old boy that he was left the mess on the floor. As he went through the house he saw more and more wonders.

In the bathrooms the water somehow went through a hole and made a weird sound while something called a "sink" made water appear out of the nozzle and it left through the "drain" as Gabrielle called it. Soon it was dark and time to go to Gabrielle's house…


	9. Preparing

**A/N- Hope u luv this chapter of my story, I am thinking about writing a sequel when I am finished with this one! **

**Whatsthenews ******

Preparing

Meggie was getting more worried by the hour. It was almost dark and still we were no were near getting ready to go to another world! As time went by Meggie tried to do everything she could so that she could get that much closer to her brother. Imagining him made Meggie sick.

She remembered how it felt to know that her family was not there when she first entered this world with Farid. Before Doria, Farid was the one who made her heart beat faster when she neared him. When her family first landed in this Ink world, Farid had been all she would have thought about. But Farid had to go his own way and Meggie had to go hers, they haven't seen each other since. She barely remembered his beautiful eyes. Sometimes Meggie thought about him, but when Doria enters the room all of her thoughts turn to mush.

"Meggie! Come and help me please." Resa called interrupting Meggie's thoughts. "Coming!" Meggie replied. She ran into the house seeing Resa sewing a pair of jeans for her. "Turn around so I can get properly size the pants." Resa said as Meggie walked in.

Doria, walked in while Meggie was being sized in the jeans. His eyes popped when he saw what Meggie would be wearing. Meggie looked down in embarrassment. She had told him so much about the world she grew up in, but never did she tell about the way women were viewed in her world. Well, what would she say? 'Doria! Did you know that girls and guys are legally equals in my other world?'

Meggie tried to focus on what was most important at the moment, which was Thomas. Currently Mo was packing our things, while Resa was making clothes. Elinor was also making clothes for her and Darius. The only one staying behind is Fenoglio. Meggie had not understood why Fenoglio did not want to come. He would see his grandchildren again after 10 years. Maybe he couldn't stand to think that he missed so much of their lives and was afraid that they did not remember him. Whatever the reason Meggie was going to personally get that boy and…and… Well, do something bad.


	10. An Odd Family

An Odd Family

When Thomas first went outside to go to Gabrielle's house he saw marvels right and left. First he saw a contraption which Gabrielle called a "car". Those must have been the carriages without horses Meggie always talked about. As I was walking on this "sidewalk" thing Thomas heard a noise, it sounded like a continuous booming noise coming from all around him. He looked at Gabrielle and she told him that there was a military base nearby that did air force practices once in a while. Thomas never saw the machines that made that particular noise, but when Gabrielle said it was an "Air Force", Thomas assumed that they were those flying machines that Meggie, Mo, and Resa always talked about.

Finally Thomas got to the house, it wasn't as huge as Elinor's house but still it was bigger than any regular house he had ever seen in Ombra. The second Thomas went inside the house he saw a cat. Thomas had seen cats in his days… but never one that was so FAT. As the cat sluggishly made his way across the room, a girl about the same age as Gabrielle rushed down to greet them. Her skin was a dark and she had black hair and brown eyes. As she opened her mouth to say something, Thomas noticed something.

"You have squares on your teeth!" he cried in shock. The girl looked at him as if he were crazy, that it was _normal_ to have squares on your teeth. "Yes" Gabrielle pointed out, "They are called braces. I just got mine off." Thomas' face turned red. So it was normal to have squares on your teeth as well as to have glass over your eyes. He knew Gabrielle must have been suspicious of him by now. Maybe she knew. Nah.

"This is my best friend Carmen Henderson. Carmen, this is Thomas. I found him at the abandoned house" told Gabrielle. Carmen took out her hand for a handshake. At least _that_ was the same in both worlds. In a second a woman rushed into the hallway where they were standing. This must have been Gabrielle's mother, Mrs. Gonzalez. "Gabrielle, can you introduce me to your friend." asked Mrs. Gonzalez. "This is Thomas; he was at the abandoned mansion down the street. He needed a place to stay."

"Gabrielle, can we speak in the kitchen." Mrs. Gonzalez asked. Gabrielle and Mrs. Gonzalez disappeared behind the corner. He was left alone with the girl that had…braces. "Have I seen you before?" Carmen asked Thomas. "Nope" Thomas was absolutely sure about that. "Ya wanna watch some television while Mrs. Gonzalez and Gabrielle talk." Carmen asked. "Uh… sure I'll watch some telemisision." Thomas answered. "You mean television, right" Carmen asked. "Of course," Thomas answered.

Television happens to be this device that everybody seems to have where pictures move! Mo had talked about that often when he talked of the other world. Thomas and Carmen watched a television show called Spongebob Squarepants. Seriously it was the oddest sensation, watching television. As you got into it the rest of the world kind of melts away until someone interrupts you. It is like books in a sense, in the way that the rest of the world seems not to be there.

As he was lost in the mystical underwater adventures of Spongebob and Patrick, Gabrielle came into the room and interrupted his trance. "My mom says you can stay for a while, if you answer this question very truthfully." Gabrielle said. "What is this question?" Thomas asked. "Where do you live and where are your parents? I don't mean to be pushy or anything but my mom and I are worried that you are a runaway or something, if so need to contact your parents so we can handle the situation." Gabrielle said. Carmen gave Gabrielle a look, "Wow," she said sarcastically, "that will make Thomas feel real comfortable around you knowing that you suspect him of being a runaway." "I'm sorry, but…" Thomas did not hear much more, he decided to slip back into the mesmerizing world of television while Gabrielle and Carmen bickered like they were sisters about him.

Soon dinner came and Thomas had a delicious meal of arroz con pollo. In this language called Spanish, that meant rice and chicken, you learn something new every day. In Thomas's case, every hour he learns something new about his strange world. As it was time to go to bed, Gabrielle made him take a "shower" and gave him some clothes that were too big for him to go to bed. Apparently, Gabrielle has an older brother in college and they had some of his old clothes that Thomas could borrow.

This "shower" was a very interesting contraption. As you turned the knob towards the H the water gets hotter and as you turned the knob to the C the water magically turned colder until it shut off. Pretty sweet stuff.

As Thomas lay in the middle of the floor on an inflatable mattress near Gabrielle's bed. His tunic and shorts were hanging on the chair next to him. He soon drifted off to sleep in his inflatable mattress, but something woke him up.

Near his tunic he heard a quiet ping of glass hitting the floor. There was a shadow of a small man holding something bigger and rectangle in his tiny hands. As he came to his senses he figured out who it was. It was Jasper carrying a piece of paper.


	11. JASPER!

**A/N- After I am finished with this story I will write a sequel. I know what it will be about and what the plot is… so after this story is finished and you see another story by me, please R&R **

**~Whatsthenews**

JASPER!!

Thomas never thought he would see a glass man ever again! Thomas almost shouted. But then he remembered that Gabrielle was sleeping on the bed right beside him, so he whispered to Jasper, "What are you doing? How did you get here? and Why haven't you shown yourself earlier?" "Well," Jasper began, "When I gave you the emergency paper I noticed that there wasn't a way back. So when you started disintegrating, I jumped into the pocket of your tunic. Your attention was on your disappearing surroundings and you did not notice the extra 12 ounces added in your pocket. The reason I did not show myself earlier is that you were never alone. That girl…Gabrielle! That was her name, came the second you got to this world till now. Technically, she is still with you but she is sleeping so I decided to make my move."

"Um" what was Thomas to say? Jasper came here for him with a way out of here, but how was he to take care of a glassman where they supposedly don't exist. Would the sand be the same? Is the human food here digestible for the glassmen? Well, at least he had one problem down, he had a way home.

As Thomas was contemplating he heard a quiet meow from the bed. 'Oh dear' Thomas thought. That fat cat is going to chase Jasper to oblivion… if it had the energy to do so. Thomas's silent joke caused him to laugh out loud, waking Gabrielle.

"Thomas," Gabrielle said in a groggy voice, "you ok?" "Ya, fine" Thomas answered. Gabrielle then nodded off to sleep. "Good thinking!" Jasper said. Gabrielle, still half asleep, asked, "Thomas is anyone else in this room?" "Uh…No" Thomas's voice was shaking. "Thomas you are such a bad liar." Gabrielle said and then turned on the lights.

Thomas could never get used to that. He played with the light switch for about 20 minutes until Mrs. Gonzalez told him that he will break the lights. All of a sudden the room filled with light, right in the middle of the room was Jasper with a piece of paper, frozen in fear.

Gabrielle looked straight at Jasper with the piece of paper. "Is that your action figure?" Gabrielle asked pointing to the immobile Jasper. Of course! Jasper was pretending to be an action figure! "Uh… ya" Thomas finally spit out, trying as hard as he can to stop his voice from shaking. Thomas had inherited his lying skills from Mo. Go figure.

"Thomas, in the 24 hours I have known you, I know that you are the _worst_ liar in all of history. You were playing with your doll right?" Gabrielle asked. "He is _not _a doll!" Thomas said, and that was the truth. "Sorry, action figure now let's go to bed." Gabrielle said and turned out the lights.

"That was a close one." Thomas whispered to Jasper. Jasper just nodded knowing that he should not make another sound for a while. "We should leave now." Jasper said in a barely audible voice to Thomas. "I can't" Thomas began, "this place is amazing! Did you see all of those cool gadgets and gizmos?" "ARE YOU NUTS?!?!" Jasper almost screamed forgetting that Gabrielle was asleep. Gabrielle was reaching for the lights as Jasper was having his panic attack saying, "What do you mean you want to stay? What about your family and friends? And…" The room suddenly illuminated and Gabrielle was staring at Jasper in udder shock. "I need to explain." Thomas said to Gabrielle.


	12. Poor Gabrielle

Poor Gabrielle

Thomas had to say something that did not make him look mental. "Jasper is my automated toy robot." Thomas had learned a lot from watching Spongebob, though he barely knew what he just said. It sounded believable…right?

"Thomas," Gabrielle said, "tell me the truth before I go insane please." Jasper looked at me. "Maybe you should tell her the truth." Thomas looked at Jasper, "You are always quiet. You barely ever speak. WHY DID YOU START NOW?" Jasper shrugged his little glass shoulders, "I spend too much time around Rosenquartz and the bickering duo of Elinor and Fenoglio."

"Excuse me," Gabrielle calmly said, "my sanity is hanging by a thread right now so please give me some information." Jasper looked at Thomas and told him, "If she goes insane she won't be held accountable for what she says." "Or," Gabrielle interrupted, "I will not go insane and make incorrect assumptions." "Like what?" Thomas asked. "Like that your aliens!" Gabrielle said, "THAT'S IT! You are an alien! You are amazed by every little thing and keep asking stupid questions about everyday life! That's it!"

"What's and alien?" Thomas asked. "People from outer space" Gabrielle said. "So you are accusing us of being people from the sky?" Thomas clarified. "Oh dear, I am going insane." Gabrielle said. "This is probably an elaborate practical joke! That Jasper," she said pointing at the little glass man in the middle of the room, "He is just a holographic projection."

Thomas leaned over to Jasper, "Did you understand a word of that sentence?" Jasper replied, "Just tell her the truth before she really goes insane." "Are you sure," Thomas asked. "Just tell me!" Gabrielle implored. "Ok…um… I am from a far away land." Thomas started. "YOU ARE ALIENS!" Gabrielle almost yelled probably loosing the last of her sanity right about now. "Just listen to his story." Jasper said.

Thomas continued, "Where glassmen like Jasper live and fairies flutter…" Gabrielle was very quiet when he finished talking… and then she fainted. "That went better than I expected" Jasper said to Thomas looking over the motionless body. "What did you expect?" Thomas asked Jasper. "Violence" Jasper said. "I guess I should get her back to her bed." Thomas suggested. He hauled the motionless body of Gabrielle and dropped her on her bed almost hitting her cat which was sleeping through the whole argument. "Now that we are alone let's talk about the going back home paper!" Jasper said. "Later, when I am at Elinor's house, I don't think I am welcome here anymore."

"You should at least write her a note." Jasper said. "Ok, then I will go to  
Elinor's house to read me back home." Thomas got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote:

Dear Gabrielle,

Sorry about making you faint and all. I am probably not going to be welcome in your home anymore so I left myself. Thank you for your hospitality.

From,

Thomas Mortimer Folchart

He left the note on top of Gabrielle's nightstand and left going to Elinor's house.


	13. What Now?

**A/N- Sorry it has been so long since my last story. I haven't had a chance.**

**~Whatsthenews **

What Do We Do Next?

Thomas left Gabrielle's house wearing pajamas that were slightly too big for him while holding his tunic and shorts in one hand and Jasper in the other, who was holding his way of escape. As soon as he opened the door, a loud blaring sound erupted from the house and scared Thomas. After the shock wore off he ran out the door while the blaring alarm sounded, practically waking the whole neighborhood.

As he ran in fear from the loud, now annoying sound, he asked Jasper, "Where should we go?" "I think the best choice is Elinor's house." Jasper suggested. Thomas nodded his head and ran down the street to Elinor's mansion gates. The gate squealed has he opened it. As he closed the gate Thomas started to think about the escape letter that Jasper was carrying. Thomas did not want to leave, but on the other hand, he did not belong here. He went over behind the mansion to the lake out back. He read over the paper in his mind while Jasper quietly waited. Suddenly a huge gust of wind ripped the page from Thomas and it landed into the lake.

Panicking, Thomas jumped into the large lake and swam towards the floating page in it. By the time he got to it the page was ruined. He swam back to Jasper carrying a ripped piece of paper which had ink running down the page. "$%#" Thomas screamed at the top of his lungs. Jasper looked at him in surprise, "Where did you learn that language?" Thomas, still fuming replied, "I spent a week with Elinor and Fenoglio eventually I would pick up something."

Thomas slowly walked up to the mansion and sluggishly walked up the stairs to Meggie's room where he slept for the rest of the night. When Thomas wok up the first thing he saw was Gabrielle, her arms were crossed and she did not look happy. "How did you find me?" Thomas asked. "This is where I first found you; it was my first guess and apparently the correct one. Now I have a few questions for you about last night." Gabrielle said. Thomas replied, "I explained everything last night and you fainted, that was not my fault."

Thomas saw Gabrielle's eyes constantly go to Jasper who was next to him in the bed sleeping. "It was not a dream either." Thomas said. "Last night," Gabrielle said, "You talked about a paper that you had to get you back home. If what you said is true, then you should have 'read' yourself home by now." "I lost the paper" Thomas quietly said.

"Oh," Gabrielle said, "Well you can make a new one cant you?" "No" Thomas said. "You are still welcome at my house." Gabriele said trying to comfort Thomas with little success. "All I can do is to wait here." Thomas said.


	14. Let's Get this Show on the Road!

**A/N- I am writing this at about 10:00 at night so sorry if all the spelling is horrible. I was bored and I couldn't go to sleep. **

Let's get the Show on the Road!

Two days felt like weeks to Meggie. For the past two days her family and she had been preparing to enter the world in which she was born. Every second mattered. Meggie had always loved her brother and now that he wasn't there causing trouble made Meggie even more determined to get her brother back to at least the same world. Thought the first day Meggie, Dora, and the rest of her family were preparing for the final departure into Elinor's mansion.

It was absolute murder to Meggie when on the second day, when her family was finished with the preparations, Fenoglio was still writing a way there! Meggie was doing everything to try to stay preoccupied, but at one point all the work that was possible was done and Meggie's mind was left to wonder.

'What if he had done something stupid and landed himself in jail?' Meggie thought to herself. 'What if he electrocuted himself trying to work out some gizmo? What if he turns into a bird in the middle of the night while someone is watching and ends up in a lab? What if he gets behind the wheel of a car?!?!' Meggie's worries became wilder and wilder until Doria interupted her thoughts.

"Your brother is going to be all right" Doria comforted her. (**A/N- if you are a Doria hater, just stop reading right now.)** "Doria, can I tell you the most confusing part of this whole thing?" Meggie asked. "Of course" Doria answered. "Well, I have been thinking, I had a hypothesis about reading yourself into another world and…" Meggie trailed off. "Yes" Doria encouraged. "You know that I entered this world by reading myself in with Farid?" Meggie asked. "Yes" Doria sounded slightly agitated by this remark, he had never liked Farid. Meggie continued, "And Darius read himself in with Elinor?" "Yes" Doria said. "And how Orpheus never could read himself into anything" Meggie said, "Yup" Doria said. "I personally thought that you could only read yourself into another world with another person. Obviously, Thomas had disproved that theory."

"I don't know" Doria replied. "Jasper has not been seen for a while now and he was with him when he disappeared." Meggie could not think about Thomas anymore. "Let's change the subject" she inquired. A voice came from outside, "I'm finished!" It was Fenoglio!

_________________________________________Doria's POV

Meggie was really worried about her brother. Doria could see it in her eyes. He had tried everything to get her mind off of Thomas but nothing seemed to work. Now Meggie was practically running outside to read us into another world. Doria had always heard stories of the Folchart's wonderworking voice, but had never witnessed it. Doria's hand went to his pocket of his jeans. He felt that jeans were a very odd article of clothing and highly uncomfortable to wear. Jean sounds like a girls name rather than an article of clothing. Inside his pocket was a wedding ring.

Doria had been waiting for the right moment to ask Meggie to marry him. He had gotten a blessing from Mo and nothing was stopping him…except his fear of rejection. Doria loved Meggie and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But did she feel the same way about him? Maybe he will find just the right moment in the other world to ask her. "Come on Doria!" Meggie called, interrupting Doria's thoughts. Then as Doria came up next to Meggie and the rest of the family, Meggie started reading.


	15. Insane

Insane

Thomas woke very late today. As his vision adjusted he saw Gabrielle with a shocked expression…Again! Thomas was surprised. He was only sleeping…Oh dear. He let Gabrielle's shock wear off… it wasn't working. "You, you" she stuttered. This was bad. "You kinda turned into a bird last night. Not that that's odd or anything but…" Gabrielle trailed off. "Ya, you weren't supposed to see that." Thomas said. "Is that normal where you come from" Gabrielle calmly asked. "Nope, only me" Thomas said

"I can handle that" Gabriele said then she paused and began, "Thomas I am seriously going to go insane. I already had an episode when I saw him." She said pointing at the little glassman. "It is not my fault" Jasper simply said. Gabrielle took a deep breath. Thomas felt sorry for the girl. Him turning into a swift while he slept would make even people in his own world go insane. "This time I cannot explain." Thomas said

He really did not know why he and his mother turned into birds by nightfall. Resa had never told stories about the time when she was pregnant with him. Like she was hiding something… In fact, no one told stories about that era of their lives, either it was really boring, or something happened.

Gabrielle started speaking, interrupting Thomas' train of thought, "Why can't you explain. You don't need to tell me the truth, but I need to have some kind of story so my sanity stays in tact." "It is a bit too late to save your sanity now" Thomas said. "This is a dream!" Gabrielle remarked. "Gabrielle" Thomas said. "Yes" Gabrielle answered. "You are having an episode again. This will turn out just like your alien theory." Thomas said trying to calm Gabrielle down.

"You are the weirdest boy I have ever met, you know that?" Gabrielle said. "I know," Thomas answered.


	16. Am I Paranoid?

**A/N- Please R&R, I finally got a relatively long chapter up! Enjoy! (I invite people to suggest on how to make this story better, it wont hurt my feelings) **

**~Whatsthenews**

Am I Paranoid?

As Thomas started his day, Gabrielle was hounding him with questions about being a bird. 'What does it feel like to fly? When you turn into a bird can you still think like a human? Does it hurt to transform?' and other questions of that sort. Thomas answered each individual question as calmly as he could. To Thomas this was very awkward.

As Gabrielle pestered Thomas with another question about the transformation process she immediately stopped in the middle as if she had forgotten something. Then she said, "My mom said that if I found you, which I did, that we need to get you to the local police station so you can contact your parents or any relatives you may have…for your safety." Thomas answered, "Before I answer that question, what is a police station and how in the world are you possibly going to find my relatives by going to that place."

"To answer the police question… a police station is kind of like…um… well police are kind of like guards which you talked about who guarded the city. The police will take blood tests and finger prints so they can match your DNA samples with other samples they already have." Gabrielle said, hoping that he understood everything.

Thomas answered, "What's DNA, what do you do in blood tests, and how do fingers leave prints. _AND _the guards I know are often drunk and like to just intimidate people because they want to." Gabrielle answered, "Police officers are nothing of what you just said, they are law enforcement officials, also if they are caught intoxicated, and they are immediately fired from their current position and as for the other questions…" Gabrielle took a few minutes explaining the complicated world of microorganisms and DNA.

Thomas contemplated on what he was about to do and answered, "Ya, sure why not? They won't find my parents or me on those files and send me back right?" Gabrielle hesitated, "Yes" "Ok then, let's go!" Thomas said.

As they walked into Gabrielle's driveway her mom came out from the front door. "Gabrielle!" she practically screamed, "Where were you all night? I almost called the police! I see you got Thomas back safe and sound and you told him about his visit to the missing persons' department."

"Gabrielle," Thomas said, "you never said anything about a missing persons department, all you talked about was the police station." "Same diff" Gabrielle replied.

"Let's get into the car and drive on down so we can get you back to your family, the sooner the better. You must miss them terribly." Gabrielle's mother said.

Everything after the word car Thomas' thoughts were all muffled out by fear and excitement. The car, the machine that runs without horses, the machine that swallows you whole and only afterward are you spit out in your destination. Thomas thought to himself. Gabrielle and her mother walked into the beast with indifference while Thomas slowly walked into the belly of the beast next to Gabrielle. Thomas sat down, while Gabrielle climbed over him to shut the car door. Currently, in Thomas's mind, fear was overwhelming amazement. Gabrielle then helped Thomas to buckle his seat belt, but in Thomas's mind, she was strapping him in with no way of escaping. Then the car started with a roar. Startled, Thomas practically jumped out of his skin. Then it started moving! Thomas kept looking down and muttering to himself, "I'm going to live, I'm going to live"

Gabrielle gave him a sympathetic look, and put a hand on Thomas to calm him down. As soon as Thomas's fear seemed to get better Gabrielle's mom said, "It's too quiet in here, let's crank up some tunes."

As Thomas was trying to find the meaning of "crank up the tunes" loud music came from all around him. Thomas was clutching the seat as tight as he could tried not to cry. There were voices coming from nowhere! That is not natural! After 15 minutes of torture in the car, they finally arrived at the police station.

The building was a one story building and was decent in size. The walls of the structure were painted a dark blue with the words POLICE painted in yellow lined the top of the building. Around the building were cars with blue and red lights on top and had a stripe around the vehicle saying police- 911.

When they walked into the structure Thomas, Gabrielle, and her mom had to wait for five minutes until Thomas could take the genetic tests. Gabrielle joked about how this was like waiting at the doctor's office for a check-up. Thomas did not get the jokes but laughed as if he knew why this was so funny.

When the police officer said that they were ready for Thomas, he was dragged into a room labeled, Genetics Lab. Inside Thomas's hand was pricked and he had to put his thumbs on this spongy black material and stamp his thumbs on a piece of paper. Afterward he was sent back with Gabrielle and her mom.

They waited for about two hours until the test results came back. The police officer in a white coat then said, "We found a match!"

"WHAT!" Gabrielle and Thomas both simultaneously shouted.


	17. Mystery Relative

Mystery Relative

Thomas and Gabrielle looked at the police officer with slack jawed expressions. "Yes" the police officer said to Thomas, "We have found a DNA match, much more quickly than normally." "May I ask who this mystery relative is?" Thomas said in his polite tone.

"You have claimed that you are the son of one Resa and Mortimer Folchart and our records show that the two disappeared over ten years ago… actually here it says that your mother disappeared twenty years ago. Your sister, Meggie, disappeared around the same time as your father did. As for your great-aunt Elinor Loredan, she disappeared about a year later than your father and sister. We have crossed referenced the names and located all family members with our computers and found a numerous amount of people with your last name. We compared your DNA sample from all of the other DNA samples of the people on the list and found out that your great aunt Elinor had two sisters, one of which had died of a heart attack some years ago. But, Mary Loredan is still alive and lives about thirty miles away by the coast. We have contacted her, informed her of the situation, she is glad to take Thomas in. She will be here in about an hour or so." the police man said.

"Elinor could have told me that she had a sister." Thomas muttered to himself. Then all of a sudden it hit him, if Meggie had come to get him, they would have no idea where he was. Thomas had to leave a note or something. Quietly he asked Gabrielle for a pen and paper to write a note and to bring the message back to the mansion as quickly as possible. Quickly he wrote a short note to Meggie saying where he was and the situation he was in. He asked the police officer the address of his new relative and wrote that down on the message too.

The hour seemed to drag on but soon a car pulled up in the driveway and an old lady walked into the office. Her white hair was pinned up with numerous bobby pins and she wore a dress (Thank God!) that went all the way to her ankles. The dress was a dark purple with white flowers scattered along the fabric. She walked up to Thomas and introduced herself as Mary Loredan.

Mary Loredan had a long chat with Gabrielle's mother while Thomas talked to Gabrielle about the flying machines. After twenty minutes of talking Gabrielle left in her car with the note in her pocket and he went into Mary Loredan's car. 'Time for another torture in the car of doom' Thomas thought to himself as he climbed into the cramped and air tight car.


	18. Were're Here

Where Here!

As Meggie was reading the text before her the open air around her slowly became the old bookshelves she once knew and loved. She looked around her as the atmosphere became solid wall filled with books.

As she looked around at the other people around her they all seemed all right, except for Darius, who seemed a little dazed. "We did it! Thomas here we come!" Meggie contentedly said. "Thomas is most likely here because he landed here right? He couldn't have gone too far otherwise." Meggie continued. "Elinor you take the right half of the first floor while Mo takes the left half of the first floor. I will take the Second floor and Resa you take the third floor and Doria, you take the back yard area. Everyone clear?" Meggie ordered.

Wordlessly everyone spread out looking for Thomas. Meggie checked every room on the second floor with no luck. The only sign of Thomas was that her book collection in her old room had fallen down. Other than that the house looked fine…Wait, Meggie thought, everything was too perfect. After 11 years of abandonment, this house should be covered in dust and cobwebs and Elinor should be freaking out with the state of her books, right? She passed her finger over her books, the dust on them could not be more than a months worth. Who had been taking care of the house then? She had to consult with her family.

Meggie went downstairs looking at the hopeless looks on the rest of the family. She consulted with the rest of the family about her discovery and everyone agreed that someone had been in this house and made sure it wasn't in too bad of shape while keeping it exactly the same as before. Elinor proclaimed that one of the walls on the first floor had a gaping whole in it that anyone could just walk through; on top of that, the door was left unlocked.

Meggie spent the rest of the day looking around the neighborhood with Doria. As she looked for Thomas, Meggie showed all of the wonders she had described to him. The carriage less horses, the flying machines, and the automatic running water machines that watered the grass.

Meggie came back to Elinor's house just when it was about to get dark with no luck whatsoever. "All we can do is wait" Meggie said to the family. They each stayed in a bed and fell asleep quickly, due to the long day they had just had.

When Meggie wok up the next morning, everyone else had already woken up. Downstairs, she heard everyone talking as she listened to the conversation, she noticed there was a voice that she did not recognize.

She hurried downstairs to find her family talking to a teenage girl with glasses. Mo saw Meggie coming and introduced the unknown guest, "Her name is Gabrielle and she has some news about Thomas." Mo told her holding up a note written in Thomas's hand.


	19. Comming to Find YouAgain

**A/N- I was informed that I had a problem with an alternating POV. Sorry if that has confused anyone. I will double check to make sure I keep it in third person.**

Coming to Find You…Again

Meggie read the note multiple times aloud to the family. As soon as the Meggie mentioned Mary Loredan's name Elinor froze and went into deep thought. Mo, Resa, Meggie, Doria, and Darius tried almost everything to snap her out of it. The only one who remained motionless was Gabrielle. They waved hands over her face, started snapping so she would blink, after thirty seconds Doria suggesting pouring water on her. They seriously considered it for another minute.

After about a minute of deep thought Elinor finally said, "What did Mary look like?" Gabrielle answered, "She had white hair, with some traces that it was red at one point and she had a floral print dress." Elinor started hyperventilating, then she said, "There are two things wrong with Mary Loredan, One is that her hair was blond like Meggie and Resa's hair." Gabrielle interrupted her, "Maybe she got it dyed in the last _**ten**_ years." Elinor was flustered, "Gabrielle, you should respect your elders and I mentioned two problems, the second problem is that both of my sisters, Mary and Lillian are dead." Shrugging Gabrielle said, "Maybe they came back from the grave?"

**A/N- Sorry this chapter was so short; I wanted to end it at a certain point to keep up the suspense. **


	20. My New Great Aunt Mary

**A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. It took me a while to plan out the rest of the story so that it makes sense. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for your support as well!**

**~Whatsthenews**

My New Great Aunt Mary

Just like before, Thomas was freaking out in the car. He was clutching the seats as tight as he could. Aunt Mary looked back at Thomas and asked, "Are you claustrophobic? If you are I have a doggie bag right here." pointing to her glove compartment.

"Fine" Thomas answered. "So Tommy," Aunt Mary said. "It's Thomas," Thomas said. "Well Thomas, I should explain where you will be living until we find you parents." She said. Thomas was barely listening he was closing his eyes as tight as he could because when he did that it almost felt like he was still.

As Great Aunt Mary was explaining her house Thomas was too consumed by fear to listen. By the time she was done, which to Thomas seemed like hours, they arrived at a small house. As soon as Aunt Mary opened the door Thomas leaped out and silently asked God to never make him endure that a third time.

After Thomas calmed down he examined the house. It was a peculiar house, the walls were painted orange and plants seemed to grow everywhere in the porch area. As he walked inside the house the first thing he noticed was the riffle just inside the house.

He stared in shock at the gun in front of him. He had seen the scar on which it left on his father. His family had described how this was an instrument of death.

As Thomas was staring in shock at the gun, Great Aunt Mary explained, "I am an old lady living in the middle of nowhere. When I was younger," She explained, "I was a police woman and have a pretty good shot… Well had a good aim, now I'm old, I can't see as well. I would feel sorry though for the man or beast that threatens this house."

Thomas listened and stared in wonder, in the other world women were not allowed to read let alone become a guard. Things were so topsy-turvy here.

Thomas spent the day exploring the house. Most of it was boring; the only room that caught Thomas's attention was the kitchen. It had an aroma of a delicious snack. Thomas could not quite put his finger on it. While he was figuring out what the mesmerizing smell was, Great Aunt Mary came in. "No cookies until after dinner Thomas." She said. So they were cookies…interesting.

Dinner came and Thomas sat down in a wooden table with Aunt Mary. Thomas ate his meatloaf and occasionally giving a smidgen to Jasper in his pocket. He knew it was bad but he had nothing else to feed him at the moment. Jasper liked it. Great Aunt Mary tried to start up conversation, "Thomas, would you have any idea where your parents and sister were?" "When did I tell you that I had a sister?" Thomas asked in confusion. "Remember I am Elinor's sister." she said, her voice shaking a little. Thomas nodded but still was suspicious. The rest of dinner consisted of Aunt Mary talking about her life as a police officer. 'Apparently,' Thomas thought, 'other 10 year old boys enjoy action blood and gore'

After dinner, Thomas had one of those amazing cookie things and went to bed. The cookies were even better than the Nachos!


	21. Where is that Boy!

**A/N- The next chapter might not come up for a while. Sorry**

**~Whatsthenews**

Where Is That Boy?

Gabrielle was stunned. She was speechless. Mo and Resa were talking about going to the address noted on the card while Elinor was lecturing her on respecting your elders. Honestly, she did not hear a word of it. Though, she felt guilty about letting this crook take Thomas. Feeling guilty, Gabrielle asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you find Thomas? I can look up the address on Google Maps."

Gabrielle saw Doria lean over to Meggie and whisper something but Gabrielle couldn't understand it. Doria was just as amazed as Thomas was when she first saw him, but Doria likes the electronics and tinkering with them. When Gabrielle first approached the house she saw him examining the door bell and wondering how the sound got throughout the entire house.

"We do not have a computer here but please… we might need directions. If it is not too much trouble" Mo asked interrupting Gabrielle's thoughts. "All right," She said.

Gabrielle then immediately ran out of the door straight to her house. It seemed an eternity before Gabrielle ran up the stairs to the living room. She then pulled her Dell from its carrying case and plugged it into the printer.

It seemed like forever before the computer completely booted up. As soon as the little internet sign showed up she double clicked that impatiently and the waiting began again. As soon as the Google page showed up Gabrielle pulled up the Google Maps link.

After typing in the address on the letter, she found something very disturbing. Before Gabrielle could process her thoughts, her mom came through the door. Gabrielle was still in a minor shock when her mother asked her, "What are you doing sweetie?" Shaking unpleasant thoughts from her head Gabrielle replied, "Thomas's parents were at the abandoned mansion looking for him and I volunteered to help by getting directions to the place Thomas was at but…" Gabrielle paused to take a breath; she was speaking way too fast for her own good. Gabrielle's mother looked confused and worried, "But what?" she asked. "The address she gave to us was the address to the local cemetery! She lied! But why?" Gabrielle was practically out of breath when she finished.

"First things first," Gabrielle's mother said, "We need to inform Thomas's parents about the current predicament that we are now all in. We will drive there. Second we will go to the police and get them to explain what happened. Third, we will look everywhere in the surrounding area for Thomas. Got that?" Gabrielle nodded and they were ready and in the car in under 30 seconds.


	22. Looking

**A/N- I am going to have a sequel which will so cleverly be named 11 Years After Inkdeath. I have no idea if I am going to make a third. **

**~Whatsthenews**

Looking

As soon as Gabrielle walked out that door looking for the address she could not keep herself from the window. The wait was antagonizing. After staring through the window for about 5 minutes, a car pulled up to the mansion. The second she could confirm that it was Gabrielle she called the whole family to the door. As everyone was scrambling towards the door, Meggie noticed that Gabrielle did not look all right. _Oh dear! Where is my baby brother?_ Meggie thought. Gabrielle and another person (Meggie assumed that it was her mother or aunt) climbed out of the car and ran towards the door.

Before Gabrielle could reach the door knob, Meggie yanked open the door practically screaming, "Where is my little brother?" Gabrielle gave Meggie and the rest of the family a pleading look and said, "The address was to the local world war two cemetery. Here are the directions…just in case." handing the stack of printed paper out to Meggie.

Gabrielle's mother included, "We will help you find Thomas for you I will check at the police station again while Gabrielle prints some signs with your help. I sort of feel responsible for this but I need some questions answered and I want them now." Meggie, Mo, Elinor, and Darius nodded. "I need to know why Thomas ran away and proof that you are his real family and not some pretenders. Also, I need to know _why_ someone would purposely take your child and give us the wrong address."

Resa answered first, "Thomas ran away because we were punishing him by sending him to his aunt's other house and doing chores there. With the help of a friends peer pressure, he ran away. We have no idea why someone would take Thomas and lie about the address." Mrs. Gonzalez looked skeptically at Resa, "How do I know that he is your son?" Gabrielle interrupted, "The blood tests they might still have Thomas's blood and they can test Mrs. Folchart's blood and see if there is a match."

"I'll go to the police station with you while the rest of my family makes filers and looks for Thomas." Resa said. Meggie looked at Gabrielle, "Doria and I will help Gabrielle make fliers."

"What will we do?" Elinor's voice echoed all over the room. Meggie thought for a moment and said, "You go ask the neighbors if they have seen Thomas around." "Let's do this!" Gabrielle said razing her fist in the air. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Meggie looked at Gabrielle with sympathy, her face was turning beet red with embarrassment. "Everyone know what they need to do?" Meggie asked everyone. "Yes" they all said in unison.

**A/N- Sorry for the awkward ending to this chapter** I did not know exactly how to finish it up


	23. Poster

**A/N- Sorry about the long delay, forgot… my brain is mush due to summer vacation.**

Poster

Thomas wok up in the morning feeling great! _This is the best bed I have ever slept in! _Thomas thought. Looking over at Jasper Thomas saw that he was extremely relaxed as well. The only problem with Jasper was that his usually clear glass body became a meat-loaf brown. "Are you all right?" Thomas asked Jasper. "Stomach ache…ug" Jasper replied turning over onto his stomach. Thomas felt guilty; it was his fault for feeding the glass man meat-loaf. Vowing to feed him properly with sand next time Thomas set out for the front door.

As soon as he turned from his new bedroom to the hall way a delicious aroma hit him. He followed the aroma which led him to the kitchen. There was an array of both familiar and unfamiliar foods laid out on a spread. The table had eggs, bacon, bread, and many other foods that Thomas had never seen before. At the end of the table was Great Aunt Mary setting down a dish for Thomas. "Thank you" Thomas said as he ate. After having a meal of eggs, bacon, and this new food called "pancakes" Thomas was off outside to find suitable sand for Jasper.

As he walked the streets, Thomas examined the poles that had wires on the top. On those poles were pages of people notifying that they had lost something. A lost pet or a lost watch and even a lost kid! Most had pictures of what they had lost but one did not. Thomas looked closer at the poster and noticed it was about him. _Meggie is here!_ He thought. Thomas then ripped off the paper to bring it to his Great Aunt Mary.

When he got to orange house Thomas raced to the kitchen where Aunt Mary usually was. When he got to the kitchen, as predicted, Aunt Mary was cooking something. Thomas almost ran into her and then gave her the lost boy poster and almost screamed, "Mo, Resa, and Meggie are looking for me! I need to go to the mansion…now" Aunt Mary looked over the page and said, "You can't go Thomas because…um… well… because I said so that's why!" "What?!?!" Thomas screamed in confusion. "Go to your room!" Great Aunt Mary said, "Or I will show the world your secret" Confused on how she would know this Thomas asked nervously, "W-what secret" The old lady looked at him skeptically, "I know about that glass thing in your room!" Thomas was extremely confused now said, "W-what glass thing" Aunt Mary then held up a rectangular object with a triumphant look. Curious, Thomas asked, "What is that?"

"It's a video tape… Goodness! I'm not that old." Great Aunt Mary said. Thomas then asked, "What does a video tape do?" Exasperated, Aunt Mary replied, "I'll use more current language… I bugged your room; I have genuine footage of you and that thing in your bed room." Thomas gave Aunt Mary a lost expression. Sighing, Aunt Mary said very slowly, "I have proof of the existence of your little glass friend." Finally having a clue of what the old lady was saying Thomas replied, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place! Also why would I care if you have proof of Jasper?"

Sighing in annoyance, Aunt Mary said, "Do you want him to be studied in a lab, being ripped apart piece by piece?" Thomas replied, "No" "Well then" Aunt Mary said, "You do as I say"


	24. Story

**A/N- Sorry this took so long to get up. Now that its summer I am extremely lazy.**

Story

"What do you want" Thomas said in the most intimidating voice he could muster. "I want your talent" Aunt Mary said. "I don't understand." Thomas plainly replied. "I know your family's secret and I need you to read me something." Aunt Mary. Thomas was baffled, "How-"

Thomas could barely get that word out before Aunt Mary interrupted him, "Almost eleven years ago," She began, "There used to be a…a… gang which terrorized these peaceful hills. Their leader, Capricorn, I think that was his name, well he took boys at a young age and turned them into killers like himself. One of those boys was my son."

"Wait a minute," Thomas interrupted, "Wouldn't he be your grandson because you're like eighty or something right?" Great Aunt Mary's cheeks turned extremely red and said in a furious voice, "Tommy," "Thomas" Thomas corrected. "Thomas" Aunt Mary said, "I'm not actually your great aunt. Thus I am not as old as your great aunt should have been. I'm fifty years old not eighty… you really think I look eighty?" She said in a small voice. Thomas stared blankly on Aunt Mary or whoever she was without reply.

After the FIFTY year old lady calmed down, she continued her story, "As I was saying, my _son_ was kidnapped by those, those hooligans and became a heartless killer like the rest of that gang. At that time I was a policewoman and used all I could to bring that gang to justice so I could get my son back. I chased them all around Italy and Germany until finally I found them at a place not far from here. I watched them for a few days just to see if I was correct and I was. But just as I was going to turn in the report confirming that I had found I saw the most terrifying phenomenon. It seemed as if there was a ceremony. As I was watching this, I noticed a girl reading, but because I was too far away, I could not hear what she was saying, but soon after she started reading a monstrous mass of darkness appeared. I was scared out of my pants. The girl kept reading and the black mass devoured almost all of the gang members. Some survived, including my son but after that he ran off and I never saw him again."

"As time went on I interrogated the… well they were not people exactly, they were magical creatures. Fairies, Dwarfs, that glass thing that you have in your room, and there were also normal people. When I asked who was the girl reading, most didn't know but one I talked to told me that she was named Meggie Folchart but didn't know where to find her. I searched for Folchart but could not come up with anything. Whenever someone by the name Folchart came up, like in the police department I knew and would find them. I found only one Folchart before you and he was not related to you in the slightest. So I sent him back to the police station and his parents eventually found him."

"When you came up, I looked up your relatives and decided to pose as one. For the first day I thought you were like the other one, having nothing to do with Meggie Folchart, but after I looked over the tapes of this morning I noticed your little brown glass man watching CSI on the television. I was going to confront you later but then you had to find your parents. So I guess I get what I want sooner."

"What do you want" Thomas said. "What I want is my son back. You read me my son and I will let you and then your little friend can go find your parents." Thomas had no idea how he was going to do this and replied, "I don't know how" Aunt Mary then replied, "You will figure it out when I lock you into your room until my son is back. Also I will bar the windows so you wont be able to get out that way."


End file.
